


It's ok

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Phil, Fluff, Little Dan, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oneshot, Parent Dan Howell, Parent Phan, Parent Phil Lester, Tiny bit of Angst, caregiver Phil, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: After Dan and Phil had their daughter Dan decided he didn't need to be little anymore. But what happens when Phil is away for the day with their daughter and Dan is overworked and stressed? Little Space





	It's ok

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: A huge thank you to the amazing Kaylee (Localdreamer03) who betaed this story for me!

Dan looked at the mess that was their lounge, scattered all over the floor were varies children's toys and some crayons and a coloring book. Even after a year and a half keeping up their daughter, was something Dan hadn't quite mastered yet. When Isabelle was born him and Phil both decided that they would cut back their Youtube posting schedule and to devote most of their time to their new daughter. But as Isabelle passed a year old Dan felt guilty and had started to post more, which he would never admit was overworking him. He hated to disappoint the fans, he knew that they respected his and Phil's need to be with his daughter but he still felt bad when he went days without posting on social media and months with a video. So about six months ago Dan started up a more vigorous secluded of posting and doing live shows. Phil, of course, had told him he was being silly that the fans understood that they weren't posting all the time anymore, but of course, he hadn't listened to him.

 

He sighing as he looked at the living room, it was times like this that he wishes he would have listened to Phil. Because not only does he have to pick up this mess but he also had a video that needs to be edited and up by tonight. He had so much to do and just the stress of everything had Dan wanting to slip into little space. Dan took a deep breath and cleared his head. He couldn't let himself slip like that, he couldn't do that to Phil or leave him to take care of everything.

 

Dan had told Phil a few months after dating and moving in together that he slip into little space sometimes. Actually, it had been somewhat of a mistake, Dan had been stressed out about Youtube and the fans one evening that when Phil had walked in on him crying in the corner of his room sucking his thumb. And being little at the time Dan hadn't even given it two thoughts before he had flung himself into Phil's arms and sobbing into Phil's chest. Once Dan had managed to pull himself out of little space he and Phil had spent the whole night talking. Phil hadn't been exactly sure what little space was or what being a caregiver was, but he talked to Dan about it and the days following he had done his own expansion research on the subject.

 

In the days after their talk was rough, Dan had locked himself in his room pretty much ignoring Phil. Only leaving his room to go to the bathroom and get food. Months later he had found out Phil had spent that time researching everything there was to know about being a little. And according to Phil, It hadn't taken him long to decide he liked might like the idea of taking care of Dan.  
Dan still remembered how Phil lightly taped on his bedroom door and had padded his way over to Dan's bed, where Dan had made a cocoon out of his blankets.

 

"Hi love how are you doing?" Phil asked softly as he swept a piece of hair out of Dan's eyes.  
Dan didn't respond and just shrugged.  
"Come on love you have to talk to me."  
Once again Phil was met with silence  
Sighing, "Bear what is wrong? Is this about the other night? Really there is nothing to be ashamed of, so what sometimes you like to play with toys and color. Everyone has their own way to release stress there is nothing wrong with the way you do it."  
"Dt yu thnk me weird." Dan muffled into his blankets.  
"Whats that love?"  
"Don't you think I am weird?" Dan said as he started to cry.  
"What? " Phil exclaimed in confusion, "Hey no, come here." He opened his arm's and embraced Dan.

Dan's crying was muffled against Phil's shoulder.  
"You know I did some research and littles need caregivers for when they go into little space, I would love to be yours, Dan."  
Dan pulled away and wiped away a few tears, "Are you just saying that?" He whispered  
"Why would I lie to you bear? I would love to be your caregiver, in fact, I read that some people find being a caregiver a stress relief themselves."

 

Once again he didn't get a response from his boyfriend, "How about this we try it out and see if you like it, if you don't we can pretend it didn't happen." Phil offered and he was met with more silence. Slowly Dan nodded his head as a smile had grown on his face.

 

After that they had never looked back Phil had surprisingly fallen into the role as Dan's caregiver fast, but it had taken Dan a little bit longer to get comfortable enough around Phil to let himself slip and be little around him but eventually, it had become second nature to him. The first time Dan and called Phil daddy, was about a month after Phil had become his caregiver. Dan had been worried Phil was going to freak out and possibly kick him out and never want to speak to him again. But Phil had reacted the complete opposite he had smiled and given Dan a big hug. Later once Dan was big again Phil had revealed to Dan that he had wanted Dan to call him daddy for awhile now but wasn't sure how Dan had felt about it and he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject with him. Ever since then when Dan was little Phil was his daddy, and when he was big he was just his boyfriend.

 

It was something that worked for both of them but after they decided they wanted to raise a family they both decided that Dan would put his little lifestyle on the back burner. And up until now, Dan hadn't had much of a problem pushing his littleness off, between the baby and Youtube he didn't even get a chance to think about it much. But over the last month, the desire had grown so strong it was something he thought about almost every day. Of course, he didn't tell Phil about this not wanting him to worry about him, which he knew was a mistake but he just couldn't tell him.

Dan straightened up and brushed it off as he started to pick up the lounge. Earlier that morning Phil had taken Isabelle out to the shop down the street giving Dan the chance to catch up on chores. Dan had almost the whole room picked up when he noticed on the floor was his stuffed bear. Right after Phil had become his daddy he had won Dan that bear at a carnival and the bear had quickly become his favorite stuffies to play and snuggle with when he was little. After they had Isabelle he had shoved all his little stuff to the back of his and Phil's closet so he has no idea how it got out into the living room. He knew just from the feelings that were rising that he couldn't deal with this right now so he abandoned his task and went to his filming room deciding to look at twitter for a little while.  
Dan knew right away after opening up the app that it had been a mistake, his twitter was filled with People complaining how he hadn't uploaded the video he had said he would yesterday. Of course, not everyone was complaining there were some people sticking up for him but the majority of them was sending him pretty mean tweets. They even managed to get the hashtag going #WhereIsDansVideo.

 

.....

Phil smiled as put his key into the lock of their apartment, he had taken Isabelle out earlier that morning in hopes of giving Dan a chance to de-stress and rest a little. He knew Dan had a lot on his plate and had been feeling pretty stressed recently, not that Dan would ever admit that to him. He opened the door and bent down giving Isabelle a little tickle before he picked her up and carried her inside.  
"Dan love we're home," Phil said as he walked into the lounge.

He noticed right away that it looked like only half the room had been picked up. Frowning he thought maybe Dan had gotten tired and laid down to take a nap. He figured he would let him get some rest so he decided to go put Isabelle down for her nap. He had been out longer today then he had meant to and it was past her nap time. She was already falling asleep in his arms, chuckling he carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He bent over giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he stopped and watched her sleep for a few moments. Phil could never get enough of watching her sleep.  
When they had first brought her home Phil had slept in her room for a whole two months because he had been afraid of leaving her alone. He smiled thinking about how Dan used to tease him about it all the time.  
Quietly leaving her room Phil headed towards his and Dan's room, maybe he could lay down for a few minutes and get a few minutes of shut-eye himself. He quietly opened the door in hopes to not wake his husband. But He frowned when he saw the bed was still made from this morning and Dan was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Dan?" He said looking around. He was just getting ready to turn around to leave when he heard a small voice from the corner of their room.  
"Daddy?"  
Confused Phil walked over to where the small voice had come from and sat in the corner was Dan who was now sucking on his thumb and looking at Phil with his big brown doe eyes.  
"Dan?" He questioned once again.  
The only response he got was "Daddy."

It took a minute for Phil to realize what was happening but when he did he bent down and scooped Dan up.

"Hi, baby, what happened?" He questioned softly.

"I tried being big but everyone was mad at me for not uploading my video and was yelling at me." He said as he started crying and buried his head into Phil's shoulder.  
Phil didn't have the heart to correct him and say they really weren't yelling at him and were just being enthusiastic. So he settled for rubbing his back and whispering in his ear,  
"Shh Shh, its ok baby daddy's here. I will take care of you."

 

When he and Dan had Isabelle Dan had decided that he wouldn't be little anymore, he had said he could control it and would find another way to coop with stress. Phil had known that was a bad idea knowing that eventually, Dan would want to be little again. But he hadn't wanted to argue so he just went along with it.

 

Phil had known Dan had been really stressed the last few months but he hadn't realized how bad apparently. Phil felt guilty had he not been paying enough attention to him, had he been putting too much of the workload on Dan? These are the thoughts that swam through his mind that is until a tiny voice spoke. "Daddy, can we go color together?" he asked softly.

Phil pushed all the negative thoughts out of his mind he had to focus on Dan right now. So slipping back into Daddy mode, "Of course love come on."

 

He hadn't picked up and carried Dan in a while so he had some difficulty carrying him to the lounge, but he managed to do it without dropping him, and Right away Dan ran towards the abandoned coloring book and crayons that had been abandoned by their daughter earlier in the day and started coloring. Phil stood there for a minute watching his baby color, finally, he sat down beside Dan. "What are you coloring love?"  
"A picture of a Hello Kitty!" Dan squealed excitedly  
"That's really pretty love." He said chuckling as he placed a kiss on Dan's head.  
Soon enough Dan and finished coloring his picture complete with his name scrawled out in messing handwriting on it. He handed to Phil, "For you Daddy."  
Smiling brightly "Thank you bear! I will put this right up on the fridge."  
Dan's eyes shown and smiled widely, "Thank you, daddy." He said as he lunged forward and pulled Phil into a hug.  
Phil found himself chuckling again he had almost forgotten how adorable little Dan could be.

That is how they spent the rest of their afternoon coloring and playing with Dan's toys that Phil went and dug out of the back of their closet. Even after Isabelle woke up from her nap the playing still didn't stop.  
Eventually, After dinner, they decided to watch a movie and they just all snuggled together on the sofa. It wasn't even halfway through the movie that both Dan and Isabelle had fallen asleep. Completely abandoning the movie Phil watches the two most important people in the world to him.

 

Feeling pretty tired himself he careful picked Isabelle up and got her into her Pj's and put her into bed. Then it was Dan's turn, not having the heart to wake him Phil picked him up and carried him to their room. He stripped him down to his boxers and quickly tucked him into bed. Stripping himself of his own clothes Phil turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him. He pulled Dan to his chest and gave him a kiss on the head. Today hadn't gone as he had planned but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his family and would never trade it for anything.

It didn't take Phil long to fall asleep he was so tired he was used to only taking care of one child, not two. And he was fast asleep before he heard Dan turn around snuggled his head into his chest and whisper "Thank you, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoes and comments always appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr at Glitterrhowell


End file.
